In PTL 1, in order to prevent a thin film diaphragm from being damaged due to boiling in a case where water drops are attached to the diaphragm serving as a sensing element in a thermal flowmeter, a convex structure made of a water repellent material is formed on an outer periphery of the thin film diaphragm.